Elda Kean
Name: Elda Kean *'Occupation': Mercenary *'Guild': Seraph *'Weapon': Bow *'Element': Water Character created by bunnylovescookies on YouTube Elda is sweet and caring and will always look out for her friends and guild members. When first meeting her, she'll stutter and look down at the floor, but once you get to know her she'll smile at you brightly and talk away! She'll often not use her head to think about what she'll say, and often end up being misunderstood or having to go back and saying what she really means. She's very open, and accepts all sorts of people as friends. She doesn't believe any rumors unless they have 101% hard, solid proof. She doesn't take sides in fights, unless it's her own, and will support both, or all, sides. Biography Elda was born as the youngest child in her family. She has three older siblings, two older twin brothers and an older sister. Her parents owned a small bakery where, as a little kid, she would help them bake cookies, small cakes, bread and pastries. Her parents always seemed to like Elda the best, and wanted her to inherit the bakery. At first, Elda was thrilled but soon realized that baking wasn't actually what she wanted to do. One of the twins, her older brother Keith, begins to practice with the bow, and soon Elda became interested with it. After about a year later after watching him practice with it, she asked him if he could teach her. He gladly accepted, since his twin brother, Arthur, was more interested in being a mage and his older sister, Evanlyn, didn't actually care for weapons and stuck with the bakery and he wanted to share his love for the bow with at least someone in his family. Soon, Arthur headed off to Loire to become a member of Arcane, leaving his family. What becomes of him now is unknown. Keith soon left for Legion, the strongest guild so far in Dehlia, and what also became of him is now unknown. After the twins not having contact with the family for months, Elda leaves home to go find out what happened to them. She promised her parents that she would write daily to them, and she did. Since she left her home, she began to think what guild to join. She wanted to join a quiet little guild that wasn't small, but wasn't big either. Elda decides to join Seraph after a few days of thinking and worked her way up to get accepted into the guild. Eventually, she passes her exam and gains her way into Seraph. Elda works her way up to be noticed by the other guild members, and she slowly reaches her way up there. Abilities Elda is very swift with her bow and can move very quickly with it. She can quickly attack her enemy from long ranges, but close range attacks are out of the question. She doesn't have enough strength to block and attack at close range, so she prefers long ranged attacks better. But once she runs out of arrows, her real power shows. She summons water arrows and fires them at the enemy. She managed to learn this neat trick from her brother Arthur before he left from home. Although, she has not completely mastered it though, and sometimes she will screw up and not summon enough magic into her attack and it'll simply be water lightly splashing across your face, in other words, useless. Category:Characters